escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los poemas de Lucy
[[Archivo:William_Wordsworth_at_28_by_William_Shuter2.jpg|alt=Half length portrait of rosy-cheeked man in his late twenties, sitting in black coat and white high-necked ruffled shirt with his left hand in his coat. He has medium-length brown hair.|miniaturadeimagen|331x331px|William Shuter, Retrato de William Wordsworth, 1798. Retrato más antiguo conocido de Wordsworth, pintado en el año en que escribía los primeros borradores de "Los poemas de Lucy""The Cornell Wordsworth Collection". Cornell University. Retrieved on 13 February 2009.]] Los poemas de Lucy es una serie de cinco poemas compuestos por el poeta romántico inglés William Wordsworth (1770–1850) entre 1798 y 1801. Todos excepto uno fueron publicados por primera vez durante 1800 en la segunda edición de Lyrical Ballads, una colaboración entre Wordsworth y Samuel Taylor Coleridge la cual fue tanto la primera gran publicación de Wordsworth como un hito en el movimiento romántico inglés temprano.The fifth poem, "I travelled among unknown men", first appeared in Poems in Two Volumes, published in 1807. Wu 1999, 250 En la serie, Wordsworth se enfocó en escribir verso inglés imbuido con ideales abstractos de belleza, naturaleza, amor, anhelo y muerte. Los poemas fueron escritos durante un corto periodo mientras el poeta vivió en Alemania. A pesar de que individualmente tratan una variedad de temas, como series centran en el poeta que anhela la compañía de su amigo Coleridge, quién se había quedado en Inglaterra, y en su impaciencia creciente con su hermana Dorothy, quién había viajado con él al extranjero. Wordsworth examinó el amor no correspondido del poeta hacia el personaje idealizado de Lucy, una chica inglesa quién ha muerto joven. La idea de su muerte pesa fuertemente en el poeta durante la serie, imbuyendo en él un melancólico,tono de elegía. Si Lucy estuvo basada en una mujer real o era un fragmento de la imaginación del poeta ha sido por mucho tiempo un asunto de debate entre los eruditos. Generalmente reticente sobre los poemas, Wordsworth nunca reveló los detalles de su origen o identidad.Jones 1995, 4 Algunos eruditos especulan que Lucy está basada en su hermana Dorothy, mientras otros la ven como un personaje ficticio o híbrido. La mayoría de críticos están de acuerdo que es esencialmente un recurso literario a quien pueda proyectar, meditar y reflejar. Los "poemas de Lucy" consta de "Los arrebatos más extraños de pasión que he conocido", " Ella habitó entre caminos inéditos", " viajé entre hombres desconocidos", "Tres años ella creció al sol y la lluvia", y "Un sueño selló mi espíritu". A pesar de que están presentados como series en antologías modernas, Wordsworth no los concibió como grupo, ni trató de publicar los poemas en secuencia. Describió los trabajos como "experimentales" en los prefacios de ambas ediciones en 1798 y 1800 de Lyrical Ballads, y revisó los poemas significativamente, cambiando su énfasis temático entre 1798 y 1799. Sólo después de su muerte en 1850 los editores y los críticos empezaron a tratar los poemas como grupo fijo; antologías que desde entonces generalmente se les presentó como series. Antecedentes Lyrical Ballads [[Archivo:Lyrical_Ballads.jpg|alt=Yellowed book page saying "LYRICAL BALLADS, WITH A FEW OTHER POEMS. LONDON: PRINTED FOR J. & A. ARCH, GRACECHURCH-STREET. 1798."|miniaturadeimagen|330x330px|Página de título para la primera edición de Lyrical Ballads]] En 1798, Wordsworth y Samuel Taylor Coleridge conjuntamente publicaron Lyrical Ballads con unos cuantos Otros Poemas, una colección de versos que cada uno había escrito por separado. El libro se volvió muy popular y fue ampliamente publicado; es generalmente considerado un heraldo del movimiento Romántico en literatura inglesa.Wu 1999, 189–90Gilbert; Allen; and Clark 1962, 198 En él, Wordsworth se enfocó en utilizar un lenguaje habitual en sus composiciones como fue puesto en el prefacio de la edición de1802: "El objeto principal, entonces, propuesto en estos Poemas era escoger incidentes y situaciones de vida común, y relacionarlos o describirlos, a través de lo que sea posible en una selección de la lengua realmente utilizada por hombres, y al mismo tiempo, para echar encima una coloración segura de imaginación, mediante la cual, las cosas normales tendrían que ser presentadas a la mente en un aspecto inusual."Murray 1967, qtd in 5 Los dos poetas se habían conocido tres años antes en algún momento a finales de agosto o septiembre de 1795 en Bristol.Sisman 2006, 111–112 La reunión marcó la fundación para una amistad intensa y profundamente creativa, basada en parte en su desdén compartido para la dicción artificial de la poesía de la era. Comenzando en 1797, los dos vivieron a muy cercana distancia uno del otro en Somerset, lo cual solidificó su amistad. Wordsworth creyó que su vida antes de conocer Coleridge era sedentaria y aburrida y que el valor de su poesía era realmente poco. Coleridge Influyó sobre Wordsworth, y su elogio y el ánimo que recibió de su parte inspiraron a Wordsworth para escribir de una manera prolífica.Matlak 1978, 48 Dorothy, la hermana de Wordsworth, relacionó el efecto que Coleridge tuvo en su hermano en una carta escrita en marzo de 1798: "Sus facultades parecen expandirse todos los días, compone con mucho más facilidad que antes, en cuanto al mecanismo en original de poesía, y sus ideas fluyen con más velocidad de las que pueda expresar."Wordsworth 1967, 200 Con su nueva inspiración, Wordsworth llegó a creer que podía escribir poesía que rivalizara con la de John Milton.Alexander 1987, 62 Él y Coleridge planificaro colaborar juntos, pero nunca pasó de sugerencias y notas entre ellos.Gill 1989, 131 La expiración del arrendamiento de Wordsworth la casa Alfoxton pronto le proporcionó una oportunidad para los dos amigos para vivir juntos. Concibieron un plan para asentarse en Alemania con Dorothy y la esposa de Coleridge Sara, "para pasar el dos años consiguientes para adquirir la lengua alemana y para poder atiborrarnos con una cantidad tolerable de información en ciencias naturales".In a letter to James Losh dated 11 March 1798. Wordsworth 1967, 212 En septiembre 1798, Wordsworth, Coleridge, y Dorothy viajaron a Alemania para explorar próximos arreglos en vivienda, pero esto resultó ser bastante difícil. A pesar de que vivieron juntos en Hamburgo por un corto tiempo, la ciudad era demasiado cara para sus presupuestos. Coleridge pronto encontró alojamientos en la ciudad de Ratzeburg en Schleswig-Holstein, los cuales eran menos costosos pero socialmente vibrantes. El empobrecido Wordsworth, sin embargo, tampoco podría alcanzarle para seguir a Coleridge ni proporcionar para él mismo y su hermana en Hamburgo; los hermanos en cambio se mudaron a alojamientos de precios más moderados en Goslar en Baja Sajonia, Alemania.Matlak 1978, 49–50 Separación de Coleridge alt=Half-length portrait of man wearing a black jacket and white shirt with an elaborate white bow at the neck. He has wavy, medium-length brown hair.|izquierda|miniaturadeimagen|286x286px|''Samuel Taylor Coleridge'', por Peter Furgoneta Dyke, 1795. Un poeta importante y uno de los críticos más importantes de la época, [[Samuel Taylor Coleridge|Coleridge colaboró en Lyrical Ballads con Wordsworth y continuó siendo un amigo cercano por muchos años.Ford 1957, 186–206]] Entre octubre de 1798 y febrero de 1799, Wordsworth trabajó en el primer borrador de la obra "Los poemas de Lucy" junto con un número de otros versos, incluyendo el llamado "Los poemas de Matthew", "Lucy Gris" y El Preludio. Coleridge aún tenía que unirse a los hermanos en Alemania y la separación de Wordsworth de su amigo le deprimió. En los tres meses que siguieron su separación, Wordsworth completó las primeras tres de la obra "Los poemas de Lucy": "Arrebatos Extraños", " Ella habitó", y "Un sueño"Matlak 1978, 46–47 los cuales primero aparecieron en una carta a Coleridge con fecha de diciembre de 1798, en la que Wordsworth escribió que " Ella habitó" y "los arrebatos extraños" eran poemas de poca rima "que espero te divertirán".Wordsworth 1967, 236 Wordsworth caracterizó los dos poemas así para mitigar cualquier decepción que Coleridge podría padecer al recibir estos dos poemas en vez de la épica filosófica de tres partes que había prometido llamada El Recluso.Moorman 1968, 422 En la misma carta, Wordsworth renegó que: Wordsworth culpó a Dorothy parcialmente por la pérdida repentina de la compañía de Coleridge. Sintió que sus finanzas, que de por sí eran insuficientes para ser apoyo de ambos en Ratzeburg, fácilmente le habrán alcanzado para apoyarse sólo, dejándola para seguir a Coleridge. La angustia de Wordsworth estaba compuesta por el contraste entre su vida y la de su amigo. Los medios financieros de Coleridge le permitieron albergarse elegantemente y buscar la compañía de nobles e intelectuales; la riqueza limitada de Wordsworth le apremiaba a una vida tranquila y modesta. La envidia de Wordsworth se coló en sus cartas cuándo describía Coleridge y sus amigos nuevos como " forasteros más favorecidos" quiénes pueden "ser charlatanes y parlanchines todo el tiempo".Matlak 1978, 50; Wordsworth 1967, 254 A pesar de que Wordsworth buscó soporte emocional de su hermana, su relación quedó muy tensa durante su tiempo en Alemania. Separado de su amigo y forzado a vivir en la compañía única de su hermana, Wordsworth utilizó "Los poemas de Lucy" como un medio de escape emocional.Matlak 1978, 50–51 La identidad de Lucy Wordsworth No reveló la inspiración para el personaje de Lucy y a lo largo de los años el tema ha generado especulación intensa entre historiadores literarios.Abrams 2000, 251 note 1 Poca información biográfica se puede extraer de los poemas, lo cual es difícil incluso para determinar la edad de Lucy.Robson 2001, 33 A mediados del siglo XIX, Thomas DeQuincey (1785–1859), autor y amigo por un tiempo de Wordsworth, escribió que el poeta "siempre preservó un silencio misterioso en el tema de aquella 'Lucy', repetidamente aludido o apostrofado en sus poemas y he oído de personas alcahuetas sobre Hawkshead, algunos arrebatos de una historia trágica, la cual, después de todo, podría ser una fábula semi-idílica, mejorada a partir de materiales menospreciados."De Quincey 1839, 247 El crítico Herbert Hartman cree que el nombre de Lucy estuvo tomado de "un tópico neo-arcadiano", y argumenta que no fue la intención del autor representar cualquier persona individualmente.Hartman 1934, 141 En la opinión de una de las biógrafas de Wordsworth, Mary Moorman (1906–1994), "La identidad de 'Lucy' ha sido el problema de críticos desde hace muchos años pero Wordsworth es un poeta antes de que un biógrafo y tampoco 'Lucy' ni su casa ni sus relaciones con ella son necesariamente en el sentido estricto históricos. No obstante, a medida que el Lyrical Ballads estaba 'fundados hecho' en alguna manera y a medida que la mente Wordsworth era esencialmente factual, es apresurado decir que Lucy es enteramente ficticia." Moorman Sugiere que Lucy puede representar un interés romántico de Wordsworth llamada Mary Hutchinson, pero se cuestiona el por qué es representada como una persona que murió.Critics strongly contested this assertion; see Margoliouth 1966, 52Moorman 1968, 423–424 Es posible que Wordsworth pensaba en Margaret Hutchinson, la hermana de Mary quién había muerto.Margoliouth, 1966 52–56 No hay ninguna evidencia, sin embargo de que al poeta tuviera sentimientos amorosos por cualquiera de las Hutchinsons aparte de Mary. Es más probable que la muerte de Margaret haya influido pero no es la fundación para el personaje de Lucy.Moorman 1968, 425 [[Archivo:Dorothy_Wordsworth_2.jpg|alt=Half-length portrait of a woman wearing a frilly cap. She is in bed, with a book, her glasses, and her dog.|derecha|miniaturadeimagen|W. Crowbent, 1907, Retrato de Dorothy Wordsworth, mostrándola en su etapa tardía de vida, (dibujo de una fotografía).]] En 1980, Hunter Davies sostuvo que la serie fue escrita para Dorothy, hermana del poeta, pero descubrió que la alusión Lucy–Dorothy es "extraña".Davies 1980, 101 El crítico literario Richard Matlak intentó explicar la conexión Lucy–Dorothy y escribió que Dorothy representaba una carga financiera para Wordsworth, la cual efectivamente forzó su separación de Coleridge.Matlak 1978, 46 Wordsworth, deprimido sobre la separación de su amigo, en esta interpretación, expresa tanto su amor para su hermana como las fantasías sobre su pérdida a través de los poemas. Durante los poemas, la mezcla del narrador de duelo y la antipatía están acompañadas por denegación y culpa; su denegación de la relación Lucy–Dorothy y la carencia de responsabilidad narrativa para la muerte de Lucy le permite evadir cuestionar sus deseos de muerte hacia su hermana.Matlak 1978, 54–55 Después de que Wordsworth empezó la obra "Los poemas de Lucy", Coleridge escribió: "hace Algunos meses Wordsworth me transmitió el Epitafio más sublime sin importar si tenía alguna realidad, no puedo decir. Muy probablemente, en algún momento más oscuro le haya gustado fantasear sobre el momento en qué su Hermana pudiera morir."Johnston 2001, qtd in 464 Es, aun así, posible que Wordsworth sencillamente temió su muerte y no la deseó, incluso de manera subconsciente.Jones 1995, 51Further examples of Lucy representing Dorothy can be found in "The Glow-Worm" and "Nutting". A recently published version of "Nutting" makes the connection between Dorothy and Lucy more explicit, and suggests that the play with the incest prohibition came equally from Dorothy as from William. See Johnston, 465 Reflexionando sobre la importancia y pertinencia de la identidad de Lucy, el poeta del siglo XIX, ensayista y crítico literario Frederic Myers (1843–1901) observó que: El erudito literario Karl Kroeber (1926–2009) argumenta que Lucy "posee una existencia doble; su existencia real, histórica y su existencia idealizada en la mente del poeta. En el poema, Lucy es tanto real como idealizada, pero su actualidad es pertinente en lo que únicamente cuando se hace manifestar la importancia implícita en la chica real."Kroeber 1964, 106–107 Hartman sostiene la misma visión; para él Lucy está vista "enteramente desde dentro del poeta, de modo que esta modalidad puede ser la visión del poeta mismo", pero entonces argumenta, " pertenece a la categoría de espíritus quienes aún tienen que convertirse en humanos ... el poeta la describe como si estuviera muriendo a tal punto en que ha sido humanizada."Hartman 1967, 158 El historiador literario Kenneth Johnston concluye que Lucy estuvo creada como la personificación de la musa de Wordsworth, y el grupo de poemas como un todo "es una serie de las invocaciones a una Musa que se temía muerta. Como los epitafios, no son tristes, una palabra muy inadecuada para describirles, pero de manera desalentadora, casi consciente de lo que tal pérdida significaría al hablante: 'oh, la diferencia a mí!'"Johnston 2001, 463 El erudito John Mahoney observa que si bien Lucy está pretendida para representar a Dorothy, Mary u otra mujer, es mucho menos importante para entender los poemas que el hecho que represente "un ser oculto quien parece carecer de defectos y está sólo en el mundo."Mahoney 1997, 105–106 Además, está representada como un ser insignificante en la esfera pública pero su mayor importancia se suma en la esfera privada; en "Ella habitó" esto se manifiesta a través de la comparación de Lucy a una flor escondida y una estrella brillante en el firmamento.Bateson 1954, 33 Ni Lucy ni ningún otro personaje femenino de Wordsworth "existen como seres humanos autónomos independientes conscientes con mentes tan capaces como la del poeta es" y es "raramente se les permite hablar por ellos mismos."Mellor 1993, 19 Los poemas La obra literaria los "Poemas de Lucy" está escrita desde punto de vista de un amante quién hacía mucho tiempo vio el objeto de su afecto desde lejos, y quien está ahora afectado por su muerte.Most of the poems Wordsworth wrote while living in Goslar were about people who had or were about to die. Johnston 1998, 463 Aún así Wordsworth estructuró los poemas de modo que no son acerca de cualquier persona que haya muerto; en cambio estuvieron escritos sobre una figura que representa la inspiración perdida del poeta. Lucy es la inspiración para Wordsworth y los poemas en general son, según el biógrafo de Wordsworth, Kenneth Johnston, "las invocaciones a una Musa que se temía muerta".Johnston, 463 Lucy está representada en todos los cinco poemas como sin sexo; probablemente es poco posible que el poeta nunca la vio su como amante posible de manera realista. En cambio, está presentada como un ideal y representa la frustración de Wordsworth por su separación de Coleridge; el conjunto de imágenes asexuales refleja la inutilidad de su anhelo.Johnston 1998, 465 La voz de Wordsworth desaparece suavemente de los poemas a medida que progresan, y su voz permanece enteramente ausente del quinto poema. Su amor opera en el nivel subconsciente y relaciona a Lucy más como espíritu de naturaleza que como ser humano.Hartman 1964, 158–159 El dolor del poeta es privado y es incapaz de explicar de manera plena su fuente.Grob 1973, 201–202 Cuándo el amante de Lucy está presente, este está completamente inmerso en interacciones humanas y los aspectos humanos de la naturaleza, y la muerte de su amada es una pérdida total para su amante. El crítico del siglo XX, Spencer Sala argumenta que el poeta representa una "clase frágil de humanismo".Hall 1971, 160–161 "Los extraños arrebatos de pasión que he conocido" "Los extraños arrebatos" es probablemente el más antiguo de los poemas y gira alrededor de una fantasía sobre la muerte de Lucy. Describe el viaje del narrador a la choza de Lucy y sus pensamientos a lo largo del camino. Por todas partes, el movimiento de la luna está puesto en oposición al movimiento del hablante. El poema contiene siete estrofas, una estructura relativamente elaborada la cual subraya su actitud ambivalente hacia la muerte imaginada de Lucy. Los cambios constantes en perspectiva y humor reflejan sus emociones en conflicto.Matlak 1978, 51 La primera estrofa, con su uso de frases dramáticas como "arrebato de pasión" y "osar decir", contrastan con el tono apagado del resto del poema. Como balada lírica, "los extraños arrebatos" difiere de las formas tradicionales de balada, las cuales hacen énfasis en acción anormal y en cambio se centra en el humor y el estado de ánimo.Hartman 1967, 23 La presencia de la muerte se siente a lo largo del poema, a pesar de que es mencionada explícitamente sólo en la línea final. La luna, un símbolo del ser amado, se hunde firmemente a medida que el poema progresa, hasta su repentina caída en la estrofa penúltima. Aquello que el hablante vincula con Lucy y con la luna es claro, aunque sus razones son poco claras. La luna no obstante, juega una función significativa en la acción del poema: cuando el amante se imagina la luna hundiéndose despacio detrás de la choza de Lucy, está en trance por su movimiento. Por la quinta estrofa, el hablante ha sido adormecido hasta un trance de sonambulismo, es decir que duerme mientras todavía mantiene sus ojos en la luna (líneas 17–20). La presencia consciente del narrador es completamente ausente de la próxima estrofa, el cual progresa en lo que el teórico literario Geoffrey Hartman describe como "el movimiento que se acerca pero nunca logra su fin".Hartman 1967, 24 Cuándo la luna abruptamente cae detrás de la choza, el narrador se desprende de golpe de su sueño y vuelca sus pensamientos hacia muerte. Lucy, el ser amado, está unida con el paisaje en muerte, mientras la imagen de la luna que retrocede y provoca trance suele retratar la idea de mirar más allá de amante de ono .Hartman 1967, 24–25 La posibilidad más oscura también queda que el estado de sueño representa el cumplimento de la fantasía del amante a través de la muerte del ser amado. En cuanto a quedarse dormido mientras va acercándose a la casa de su amada, el amante traiciona su propia renuencia de estar con Lucy.Matlak 1978, 53 Wordsworth hizo revisiones numerosas a cada uno de los "poemas de Lucy". La versión más temprana de "Arrebatos Extraños" aparece en una carta de diciembre 1798 de Dorothy a Coleridge. Este borrador contiene muchas diferencias en cuanto a las frases y no incluye una estrofa que apareció en la versión publicada final. Las líneas nuevas dirigen la narrativa hacia "el oído solo del amante", implicando que solo otros amantes pueden entender la relación entre la luna, el ser amado y la muerte del ser amado.Matlak 1978, 51–52 Wordsworth También sacó de la estrofa final las líneas:Esta estrofa final perdió su importancia con la conclusión de los poemas más tardíos en la serie, y la revisión ayudó a construir un sentido de anticipación al cierre del poema y ayudó a la audiencia a sumergirse en la historia de los restantes "poemas de Lucy". De los otros cambios, sólo la descripción del movimiento del caballo es importante: "Mi caballo recorrió" se convirtió en "Con paso apresurado mi caballo se acercó" el cual aumenta la vulnerabilidad del narrador con respecto a fantasías y sueños en la versión revisada. " Ella habitó entre los caminos inauditos" " Ella habitó entre los caminos inauditos" presenta a Lucy cuando vivía en soledad cerca la fuente del Río Dove.Wordsworth knew three rivers of that name; in Derbyshire, Yorkshire and Westmorland, but each could equally be the setting for the verse. Según el crítico literario Geoffrey Durrant, los gráficos del poema presenta su "crecimiento, perfección, y muerte".Durrant 1969, 61 Para transportar el dignificada, no afectada falta de naturalidad de su tema, Wordsworth utiliza lengua sencilla, mayoritariamente palabras de una sílaba. En el cuarteto de apertura, describe la aislada e intacta área donde Lucy vivió, así como su inocencia y belleza, la cual compara la de una flor escondida en el segundo.Jones, 36 El poema empieza de una manera descriptiva en lugar de narrativa y no es hasta la línea "cuándo Lucy dejó de existir" que el lector se hace consciente que el tema del verso ha muerto. El erudito literario Mark Jones describe este efecto al descubrir que el poema "se ha terminado antes de que haya empezado", mientras que según la escritora Margaret Oliphant (1828 - 1897), Lucy "está muerta antes de que nosotros hayamos oído de ella".Jones, 78 "Los caminos inauditos" de Lucy son simbólicos tanto de su aislamiento físico como de los detalles desconocidos de sus pensamientos y su vida. La tercera cuartilla está escrita con una economía con la que pretendió capturar la simplicidad que el narrador ve en Lucy. Su feminidad está descrita en términos como de niña. Esto ha dibujado crítica de quienes ven el icono femenino, en las palabras del erudito literario John Woolford, "representado en Lucy por condenarle a muerte mientras negándole el cumplimiento real o simbólico de la maternidad". Para evocar la "hermosura de cuerpo y espíritu", un par de imágenes complementarias pero paradójicas que están empleadas en la segunda estrofa: la violeta solitaria, escondida que yuxtapuso al Venus públicamente visible, emblema de amor y primera estrella de anochecer.Ober and Ober 2005, 31 Preguntándose si Lucy más se parece a la violeta o la estrella, el crítico Cleanth Brooks (1906–1994) concluye que mientras Wordsworth probablemente la ve como "la estrella sola, completamente dominando su mundo, no arrogantemente como el sol, pero dúlcemente y modestamente", la metáfora es un halago convencional con pertinencia imprecisa y única.Brooks 1951, 729–741 Para Wordsworth, la apelación de Lucy es más cercana al violeta y miente sobre su reclusión y su afinidad percibida con naturaleza.Woolford 2003, 30–35 Wordsworth Adquirió una copia del antiquarian y la colección de baladas británicas del obispo Thomas Percy (1729–1811) Reliques de Poesía inglesa Antigua (1765) en Hamburgo unos cuantos meses antes empezar a componer la serie. La influencia de la balada popular tradicional inglesa es evidente en la métrica, el ritmo y la estructura de "Ella habitó". Sigue la variante balada y estrofa en a4–b3–a4–b3, y al mantener con balada la tradición cuenta una historia dramática.Ober and Ober 2005, 30 Como Durrant observó, "confundir el modo de los poemas de Lucy con aquel de la lírica de amor es pasar por alto su estructura, en que, cuando en la balada tradicional, una historia está dicha tan arriscadamente y brevemente como sea posible." Kenneth y Warren Ober comparan las líneas de apertura de "Ella habitó" a las baladas tradicionales "Katharine Jaffray" y nota semejanzas en cuanto al ritmo y la estructura, así como en el tema e imágenes: El narrador del poema está menos preocupado con la experiencia de observar a Lucy que con sus reflexiones y meditaciones en sus observaciones.Slakey 1972, 629 Durante la tristeza de poema y el éxtasis están interlineados, un hecho enfatizado por los signos de exclamación en los versos segundo y tercero. El crítico Carl Woodring escribe que " Ella habitó" y la serie de Lucy pueden ser leídas como elegías y meditaciones "tan serenas sobre muerte". Él encontró que tienen "la economía y el aire general de epitafios en la Antología griega... Si todas las elegías son atenuaciones de muerte, los poemas de Lucy son también meditaciones en belleza sencilla, por la distancia hecha más dulce y por la muerte preservada en la distancia".Woodring 1965, 44 and 48 Un borrador temprano de "Ella habitó" contenía dos estrofas las cuales habían sido omitidas de la primera edición.Abrams 2000, A-4 note 1 Las revisiones excluyen muchas de las imágenes pero hacen énfasis en el dolor que el narrador experimentó. La versión original empezó con un conjunto de imágenes florales, las cuales fueron más tarde cortadas:Matlak 1978, 55Una cuarta estrofa, también más tarde sacada, incluía una explicación de cómo Lucy iba a morir: "Pero lento destiempo comprobó su florecer / Y en el Brezo muere."Matlak 1978, 54 " Viajé entre hombres desconocidos" El último de los poemas "Lucy" en ser compuesto, " viajé entre hombres desconocidos", fue el único no incluido en la segunda edición de Lyrical Ballads. A pesar de que Wordsworth reclamó que el poema fue compuesto mientras seguía en Alemania, fue de hecho escrito durante abril 1801.Jones 1995, 8 La evidencia para esta fecha más tardía proviene de una carta que Wordsworth le escribió a Mary Hutchinson refiriendo al " viajé" como un nuevo poema recién creado. En 1802, instruyó a su impresora colocar " viajé" inmediatamente después de "Un sueño selló mi espíritu" en Lyrical Ballads, pero el poema estuvo omitido. Fue más tarde publicado en Poemas, en Dos Volúmenes en 1807.Wu 1998, 250 El poema frecuentemente ha sido leído como una declaración del amor de Wordsworth para su Inglaterra nativa y su determinación de no vivir en el extranjero otra vez:Jones 1995, 40Las primeras dos estrofas parecen para hablar de la experiencia personal del poeta, y una lectura patriótica reflejaría su agradecimiento y orgullo para el paisaje inglés. Los restos de posibilidad, aun así, que Wordsworth está refiriendo a Inglaterra como físico más que una entidad política, una interpretación que fuerza de beneficios de las conexiones del poema a la otra "Lucy poemas". Lucy sólo aparece en la segunda mitad del poema, donde está enlazada con el paisaje inglés. Como tal, parece como si la naturaleza se uniera con el narrador en su luto por ella y el lector es sumergido en esta tristeza mutua.Ferguson 1977, 185–186 A pesar de que " viajé" fue escrito dos años después de los otros poemas de la serie, repite los versos más tempranos tanto en tono como en lenguaje.Moorman 1968, 423 Wordsworth no da ninguna pista con respecto a la identidad de Lucy y a pesar de que declaró en el prefacio de Lyrical Ballads que todos los poemas estuvieron "basados en hechos", sabiendo las bases para el personaje de Lucy no es necesario apreciar el poema y entender su sentimiento. De modo parecido, ninguna idea puede ser obtenida de determinar la ubicación geográfica exacta de los "manantiales de Dove"; en su juventud, Wordsworth había visitado manantiales con aquel nombre en Derbyshire, Patterdale y Yorkshire. "En tres años maduró a sol y lluvia" "En tres años maduró a sol y lluvia" fue compuesto entre el 6 octubre y el 28 de diciembre de 1798. El poema describe la relación entre Lucy y naturaleza a través de una oposición compleja de imágenes. La pareja que forma la antítesis de palabras "de sol y lluvia", "ley e impulso", "tierra y cielo", "encender y contener" suele evocar las fuerzas opuestas inherentes en naturaleza. Un conflicto entre naturaleza y humanidad está descrito, cuando cada cual intenta para poseer a Lucy. El poema contiene características de epitafios y elegías; Lucy se mostrada como una cónyugue de la naturaleza, mientras su amante humano queda sólo para llorar en el conocimiento que la muerte la ha separado de su humanidad.Grob 1973, 202–203 "Un sueño selló mi espíritu" Escrito en un lenguaje escatimado, "Un sueño selló mi espíritu" consta de dos estrofas, cada una de cuatro líneas. La primera estrofa está construida incluso sobre movimiento soporifero en el cual la lengua figurativa transporta la imagen nebulosa de una chica quien "parecía una cosa que no podría sentir / El tacto de años terrenales". La segunda estrofa mantiene el tono tranquilo y equilibrado de la primera pero sirve para socavar su sentido de lo eterno al revelar que Lucy ha muerto y que la calma de la primera estrofa representa la muerte. La respuesta del narrador a la muerte carece de amargura o vacío; en cambio toma consuelo del hecho que ella está ahora más allá de las vicisitudes de la vida, y "finalmente ... en una comunidad inanimada con las fisuras naturales de la tierra".Ford 1957, 165 Las rocas inertes y las piedras descritas en la línea final converge en la finalidad de la muerte de Lucy.Hirsch 1998, 40 Agrupación como serie A pesar de que la obra "los poemas de Lucy" comparte semejanzas estilísticas y temáticas, no fue Wordsworth sino los críticos literarios quienes primero presentaron los cinco poemas como conjunto unificado y lo llamaron "los poemas de Lucy". La agrupación fue originalmente sugerida por el crítico Thomas Powell en 1831 y más adelante defendida por Margaret Oliphant en un ensayo de 1871. El Dorado Treasury ''de1861, compilado por el historiador inglés Francis Palgrave (1788–1861), agrupa sólo cuatro de los versos, omitiendo "Arrebatos extraños". Los poemas luego aparecieron como conjunto completo de cinco en la colección de poemas de Wordsworth por el crítico y poeta ingleses Matthew Arnold (1822–1888).Jones 1995, 7–10 alt=Head and shoulders of an elderly woman wearing a grey dress and a white cap, with her hair pulled back in a bun|miniaturadeimagen|Frederick Augustus Sandys (1829@–1904), ''[[Margaret Oliphant, tiza, 1881. En 1875, fue una de las primeras antologistas en agrupar la obra "Los Poemas de Lucy".]] La agrupación y la secuencia de "los poemas de Lucy" ha sido un asunto de debate en tertulias literarias, ya que varios críticos han buscado añadir poemas al grupo; entre aquellos propuesto por muchos años están: "Alceo a Safo", "Entre todas las cosas preciosas", "Lucy Gris", "Sorprendido por alegría", "Tis dijo que algunos han muerto por amor", "Louisa", "Nutting", "Presentimientos", " Ella fue un fantasma de delicia", "El Chico danés", "Las dos mañanas de abril", "A un Young Señora", y "Escrito en Juventud Muy Temprana".Jones 1995, 10 Ninguna de las propuestas ha contado con aceptación extendida. Los cinco poemas incluidos en "el canon" de Lucy se enfocan en temas similares de naturaleza, belleza, separación y pérdida y la mayoría sigue la misma forma básica de balada. El erudito literario Mark Jones ofrece una caracterización general de un poema de Lucy como "una balada lírica sin título que de alguna forma menciona a Lucy o es siempre colocada con otro poema que sí lo hace y que ya sea mencionando explícitamente su muerte o siendo susceptible de tal lectura, y aquel que esté hablado por el amante de Lucy."Jones 1995, 11 Con la excepción de "Un sueño", todo de los poemas menciona a Lucy por nombre. La decisión para incluir este trabajo está basada en parte en el propio Wordsworth y su decisión de colocarlo próximo a "Extraños arrebatos" y directamente después de de "Ella habitó" dentro de Lyrical Ballads. Además, " viajé" fue enviado al amigo de niñez del poeta y a su mujer más adelante, Mary Hutchinson, con una nota que decía que tendría que ser "leído después de Ella habitó'". El biógrafo de Coleridge, J. Dykes Campbell deja constancia dee que Wordsworth instruyó que " viajé" sea incluido directamente después de "Un sueño", un arreglo que indica una conexión entre los poemas.Jones 1995, 8–9 No obstante, la cuestión de esta inclusión es más complicada por la eventual retracción de Wordsworth de estas instrucciones y su omisión de "yo viajé" de las dos ediciones subsiguientes de Lyrical Ballads.Jones 1995, 7–8 La edición de 1815 de Lyrical Ballads organizó los poemas en los Poemas Basados en los Afectos ("Arrebatos Extraños", " Ella habitó", y " Viajé") y Poemas de la Imaginación ("En tres años creció" y "Un sueño"). Este arreglo permitió que dos poemas basados en sueños ("Arrebatos Extraños" y "Un sueño") sirvieran para enmarcar la serie y para representar los conjuntos de diferentes experiencias del hablante sobre el curso de la narrativa más larga.Taaffe 1966, 175 En términos de cronología, "viajé" estuvo escrito al último, y así también sirvió como conclusión simbólica tanto emocionalmente como temáticamente a "los poemas de Lucy".Matlak 1978, 47 Interpretación Naturaleza Según el crítico Norman Lacey, Wordsworth construyó su reputación como "poeta de naturaleza".Lacey 1948, 1 Los trabajos tempranos, como "Abadía Tintern", pueden ser vistos como odas a su experiencia de la naturaleza. Sus poemas también pueden ser vistos como meditaciones líricas en el carácter fundamental del mundo natural. Wordsworth Dijo que, como la juventud, la naturaleza desprende "un apetito, un sentimiento y un amor", pero para el momento en que escribió Lyrical Ballads, evocó "la música triste y quieta de la humanidad".Lacey 1948, 3 Los cinco poemas "Lucy" son a menudo interpretados como representaciones de puntos de vista opuestos de Wordsworth de la naturaleza así como meditaciones sobre el ciclo de vida. Estos poemas describen una variedad de relaciones entre humanidad y naturaleza.Jones 1995, 190 Por ejemplo, Lucy puede ser vista como una conexión entre humanidad y naturaleza, como "ser de frontera, duende de la naturaleza y humano, aun así no es nada de ambos. Nos recuerda a la persona mítica tradicional quien vive, ontologicamente, en una vida intermedia o media entre varios reinos de existencia." A pesar de que los poemas evocan un sentido de pérdida, ellos también apuntan a la completación de la vida de Lucy, ella fue criada por la naturaleza y sobrevive en las memorias de otros.Beer 1978, 98 Ella se convirtió, en la opinión del poeta y escritor americano de David Ferry (n. 1924), "no tanto como un ser humano sino como una clase de compendio de la naturaleza", mientras "su muerte era correcta, después de todo, pues para morir ella fue una con los procesos naturales que la hicieron morir y de esta manera ennoblecida fantásticamente".Ferry 1959, 76–78 Cleanth Brooks escribe que "Arrebatos Extraños" presenta "la bendición de la naturaleza más amable", "Tres años" su dualidad, y "Un sueño" el desasear del objeto natural.Brooks 1951, 736 Otros eruditos ven " Ella habitó", junto con " viajé", como representación de la rustificación y desaparición de la naturaleza. Mahoney ve "Tres años" como una descripción de una naturaleza masculina, benévola similar a una deidad de creador. A pesar de que la naturaleza moldea a Lucy con el tiempo y es vista como parte de naturaleza en sí, el poema cambia abruptamente cuándo ella muere. Lucy aparenta ser eterna, como la propia naturaleza.Mahoney 1993, 107–108 A toda costa, se transforma en parte del paisaje circundante en vida y su muerte sólo verifica esta conexión.Robson 2001, 33–34 La serie de poemas presenta a la naturaleza como fuerza que se vuelve benévola y malignaMahoney 1997, 105 Se muestra por momentos para que sea el olvido y el desinterés en la seguridad de humanidad.Jones 1995, 198–199 Hall argumenta, "En todos estos poemas, la naturaleza parecería traicionae el corazón que la ama".Hall 1979, 166 El conjunto de imágenes utilizado para evocar estas ideas sirve para separar a Lucy de la realidad diaria. El teórico literario Frances Ferguson (n. 1947) nota que los "símiles de flor y las metáforas se convierten en impedimentos más que en ayudas a cualquier visualización imaginativa de una mujer; las flores no simplemente se encuentran en las mejillas de Lucy, ellas se expanden para absorber la totalidad de ella ... El acto de describir parece haber perdido el tacto con su meta, la de describir a Lucy."Ferguson 1977, 175 Muerte Los poemas que Wordsworth escribió mientras estaba en Goslar se enfocan en la muerte y la mortalidad. La obra "Los poemas de Lucy" sigue esta tendencia y a menudo falla en delinear la diferencia entre vida y muerte.Hayden 1992, 157 Cada uno crea una ambigüedad entre lo sublime y la nada cuando intentan reconciliar la cuestión de cómo transmitir la muerte de una chica íntimamente conectada a naturaleza.Beer 1978, 199Beer 1978, 95 Describen un rito de transición de niñez inocente a madurez corrompida y, según Hartman, "se centran en una muerte o un cambio radical de consciencia qué está expresado en forma semi-mítica; y son, de hecho, la aproximación más cercana de Wordsworth a un mito personal."Hartman 1967, 157–158 El narrador está afectado mucho por la muerte de Lucy y lo grita en "Ella habitó" de "la diferencia a mí!". Todavía en "Un sueño" se le evita pasar por un trauma por sueño.Mahoney 1997, 106 La experiencia del lector de Lucy es filtrada a través de la percepción del narrador.Hartman 1967, 158–159 Su muerte sugiere que la naturaleza puede traer dolor a todo, incluso a a quienes la amaron.Hartman 1967, 161 Según el erudito clásico y literario británico H. W. Garrod (1878–1960), "La verdad es que creo que aquello entre la perfección de Lucy en la naturaleza y su muerte no existe, para Wordsworth, realmente ninguna antítesis trágica en lo absoluto."Garrod 1929, 83 Hartman Expande esta visión de extender la idea de muerte y naturaleza al arte en general: "Lucy, viviendo, es claramente un espíritu de guardián, no de un lugar pero de todos los sitios ingleses ... mientras que Lucy muerta, tiene toda naturaleza para su monumento. La serie es una versión profundamente humanizada de la muerte de Pan, un lamento en la decadencia del sentimiento natural inglés. Wordsworth teme que el mismo espíritu que precede su poesía sea efímero y pienso que rechaza distinguir entre su muerte en él mismo y su disminución histórica." Valoración crítica La primera mención de los poemas provino de Dorothy, en una carta que le envió a Coleridge en diciembre de 1798. De "Extraños Arrebatos", escribió, "este el poema próximo es uno de mis favoritos, es decir de mí, Dorothy".Wordsworth 1991, 237 La primera mención registrada de cualquiera de los "poemas de Lucy" (fuera de notas escritas por William o Dorothy) ocurrió después de abril de 1799 año de la muerte del hijo de Coleridge, Berkeley. Coleridge entonces vivía en Alemania y recibió la notcia a través de una carta de su amigo Thomas Poole, quién en sus pésames mencionó al poema de Wordsworth "Un sueño": alt=Three-quarter portrait of elderly man with a fringe of white hair around his head, looking down introspectively with his arms crossed. He is wearing a brown suit and is set against a brown, blue, and purple background that is reminiscent of rocks and clouds.|miniaturadeimagen|[[Benjamin Haydon, Wordsworth en Helvellyn, 1842]] Más tarde, el ensayista Charles Lamb (1775@–1834) escribió a Wordsworth en 1801 para decir que "Ella habitó" era uno de sus favoritos de Lyrical Ballads. Así mismo el poeta Romántico John Keats (1795–1821) alabó el poema. Para el periodista y escritor Henry Crabb Robinson (1775–1867), "Ella habitó" dio "el efecto potente de la pérdida de un objeto muy oscuro sobre uno que es sostenido con ternura. La oposición entre la fuerza aparente de la pasión y la insignificancia del objeto es deliciosamente concebida."Robinson 1938, 191 Además de la palabra de boca y opiniones en cartas, había sólo unas cuantas revisiones contemporáneas publicadas. El escritor y periodista John Stoddart (1773–1856), en una revisión de Lyrical Ballads, describió "Extraños Arrebatos" y "Ella habitó" como "los especímenes más singulares de patetismo sin pretenciones, y aún así irresistible".quoted in Jones 1995, 56 Una revisión anónima de Poemas en Dos Volúmenes en 1807 tuvo una opinión menos positiva acerca de "yo viajé": "Otro hilo de líneas planas acerca de Lucy está sucedida por una oda al Deber".Le Beau Monde 2, October 1807, 140 El crítico Francis Jeffrey (1773–1850) reclamó que, en "Arrebatos Extraños", "El Señor Wordsworth, aun así, ha creído justo componer una pieza, ilustrando este copioso tema con un solo pensamiento. Un amante cabalga a lo lejos para ver a su amada en una buena noche, mirando en todo el camino completamente a la luna: cuándo llega a su puerta, ¡O piedad! ¡para mí mismo lloré! ¡Si Lucy tendría que estar muerta! ¡Y allí es donde termina el poema!"Jeffrey 1808, 136 En "Un sueño selló mi espíritu", el amigo de Wordsworth, Thomas Powell escribió que las posiciones que el "poema defiende por sí solo y está sin titular prefijado, aun así debemos saber de la penetración de los admiradores del Señor Wordsworth que es una secuela a los otros poemas profundos que lo precede y es acerca de una Lucy que está muerta. De la tabla de contenidos, sin embargo, estamos informados por el autor que es acerca 'Un sueño' pues este es el verdadero título el cual él ha condescendido darlo, para ponernos fuera de dolor cuando se sabe de lo que se trata."Powell 1831, 63 Muchos los críticos victorianos apreciaron la emoción de los "poemas de Lucy" y se centraron en "Extraños Arrebatos". John Wilson, un amigo personal tanto de Wordsworth como de Coleridge, describió el poema en 1842 como "poderosamente patético".Wilson 1842, 328 En 1849, crítico Francis Jacox, escribiendo bajo el seudónimo "Parson Frank" recalcó que el poema "Extraños Arrebatos" contuvieron "patetismo cierto. Estamos conmovidos hasta el núcleo del alma por tristeza expresó tal cual es; para, sin paráfrasis o angustia verbal, sin circunlocusión de oficioso e inoportuno y por tanto, dolor artificial; el doliente da palabras de tristeza... Pero él en palabras lo hace cuan pocas pudieran ser: ¡qué intensa su belleza!"Jones 1995, qtd in 4 Unos cuantos años más tarde, John Wright, un temprano comentarista de Wordsworth, describió la percepción contemporánea que "Extraños Arrebatos" tenía un "fervor profundo y estilente'".Wright 1853, 29 Otras reseñas enfatizaron la importancia de "Ella habitó entre caminos inauditos", incluyendo al escritor escocés William Angus Knight (1836–1916) cuándo describió el poema como unas "incomparables doce líneas".Knight 1889, 282 A principios del siglo XX, el crítico literario David Rannie alabó los poemas en su totalidad: "aquel extraño poco grupo precioso, los cuales respiran una pasión poco familiar a Wordsworth y acerca del cual él, tan presto a hablar sobre la génesis de sus poemas, no nos ha dicho nada ... Dejemos que un poeta mantenga algunos de sus secretos: no necesitamos privarle de la intimidad cuándo la poesía es tan hermosa como es; cuando hay tal celebración de niñez, amor y muerte ... El sentido de pérdida del poeta es sublime en su máxima simplicidad, ya que encuentra armonía más que rudeza en el contraste entre la ilusión del amor y el hecho de la muerte."Rannie 1907, 121, 123 Los críticos más tardíos se centraron en la importancia de los poemas en la técnica poética de Wordsworth. Durrant argumentó que los cuatro poemas de 'Lucy' que aparecieron en la edición 1800 de Lyrical Ballads el cual merece atención prudente, porque representan los ejemplos más claros del éxito del experimento de Wordsworth."Durrant 1969, 60 Alan Grob (1932–2007) se centró menos en la unidad que los poemas representan y creyó que "la importancia principal de los poemas de 'Matthew' y 'Lucy', aparte de su consecución intrínseca sustancial como lo es, está en sugerir la presencia de semillas de disgusto incluso en un periodo de fe aparentemente segura que la secuencia de eventos en la historia del pensamiento de Wordsworth un más ordenado patrón evolutivo de lo que los saltos cronológicos entre etapas parecerían implicar."Grob 1973, 204 Críticos más tardíos quitaron énfasis a la importancia de los poemas en desarrollo artístico de Wordsworth. Hunter Davies (n. 1936) concluyó que su impacto depende más de su popularidad que en la importancia de la carrera poética de Wordsworth. Davies llegó a afirmar que "Los poemas acerca de Lucy son quizás el trabajo más conocido de Wordsworth, el cual realizó en Alemania, junto con 'Nutting' y los poemas de Matthew, pero el trabajo más importante era el principio de El Preludio" (énfasis en original). Algunos críticos enfatizaron la importancia detrás de Lucy como una figura, incluyendo Geoffrey Hartman (b. 1929), cuando afirmó que "es en los poemas de Lucy que la idea de espíritu de un sitio y particularmente espíritu inglés de sitio, logra su forma más pura."Hartman 1987, 43 El escritor y poeta Meena Alexander (n. 1951) creyó que el personaje de Lucy "es el objeto imposible del deseo del poeta, una representación icónica del Romántico femenino."Alexander 1989, 147 Parodias y alusiones La obra "Los poemas de Lucy" ha sido parodiada numerosas veces desde su primera publicación. Estas parodias generalmente pretendían ridiculizar la simplificación de complejidades textuales y ambigüedades deliberadas en la poesía. También cuestionaron la manera muchos críticos del siglo XIX buscaron establecer lecturas definitivas. Según Jones, tales parodias comentadas en manera de meta-crítica y ellos se presentan de modo alternativo a la crítica.Jones 1995, 95 Entre la más notable es el por el hijo de Samuel Taylor Coleridge, Hartley Coleridge (1796–1849), llamado "Encima de William Wordsworth" o sencillamente "Imitación", como en la versión de 1827 publicada para la revista El Inspector (" él vivió entre caminos inauditos / Al lago Rydal lleva; / Un Bardo para quien no había ninguno para alabar / Y muy pocos para leer" líneas 1–4).Hamilton 1888, 95Hartley 1827, 40 La parodia también aparece en la lectura de 1888 del poema de misterio y asesinato por el autor victoriano Samuel Butler (1835–1902). Butler creyó que el uso de la frase de Wordsworth "¡la diferencia a mí!" Era demasiado tersa y resaltó que el poeta era "muy prudente de no explicar la naturaleza de la diferencia que la muerte de Lucy le provocará ser a él ... El lector superficial lo toma que siente mucho que ella esté muerta ... pero él no ha dicho esto." No todo trabajo que refiere a "Los poemas de Lucy" pretende ser una burla, aun así la novelista y ensayista Mary Shelley (1797–1851) esbozó sobre los poemas para comentarlos y re-imaginar el retrato Romántico de la feminidad. Composiciones Los "poemas de Lucy" (omitiendo " viajé entre hombres desconocidos" pero añadiendo "Entre todas las cosas preciosas") ha sido compuesto para voz y piano por el compositor Nigel Dodd. Las composiciones fueron interpretadas por primera vez en St George, Brandon Hill, Bristol, en octubre de 1995 en un concierto que marca el bicentenario de la primera reunión de Wordsworth y Coleridge.The Coleridge Bulletin, New Series 44, Winter 2014, v Entre las composiciones de poemas individuales se encuentra "Lucy" de Benjamin Britten (" viajé entre hombres desconocidos") compuesto en 1926. Grabaciones e interpretación musical El poema fue adaptado para música y grabado por la banda de pop orquestal La Comedia Divina en su álbum Liberation. Notas a pie de página Referencias Notas Bibliografía Enlaces externos * Biografía y Trabajos de William Wordsworth Categoría:Poesía de Gran Bretaña Categoría:Poemas sobre la muerte